How Grant Met Schuyler's Mother
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Grant Ward tells his daughter the story of how he met her mother.


**Title: **How Grant Met Schuyler's Mother  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skye/Ward  
**Summary:** Grant Ward tells his daughter the story of how he met her mother.  
**Warnings:** Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **[whispers] I wanted to write fluffy baby things and we're going to ignore the last five minutes of _Turn, Turn, Turn_ for this.

"Schuyler, have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?

The real version?

As you know, I was working as a specialist for S.H.I.E.L.D. I got in, got the job done, and got out. It was clean; simple, how I liked it. Then one day I was called into a meeting to interview for a task team. I didn't want the job; see, at this point in my life, I didn't want to be attached. I'd been hurt enough and I liked keeping my distance, but I was a company man, I did what I was told, and showed up to the meeting anyway.

That's when I met your Aunt Maria and your Grandpa Phil.

Now you already know the story of your Grandpa, so I'll skip ahead. I agreed to join the team, it gave me a higher clearance, I still got to work as a specialist, and I was getting to work with a great agent. Nick Fury's right-hand-man; in fact, Nick Fury's only man. It was Director Fury himself who assembled the team and you don't say 'no' to Nick Fury.

Then I met your Auntie Jem and Uncle Fitz. I didn't like them much at first; too uptight for my tastes, though, your mother would say I was the uptight one a robot. I wasn't on board to make friends when I joined the team, but as you know, they grew on me.

Grandpa recruited Grandma May next and then we were on our first mission; to investigate a hacktivist group called the Rising Tide. They were leaking information about gifted individuals, just like you and your mother. A video hit the web of Mike Peterson, I'll tell you about him when you're older, and guess where we tracked the origin of the video?

That's right, to your mom in that damn van of hers.

And that's how I met your mother, not because she joined the same team, but because she was a potential threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, I know kidnapping a woman so you can interrogate her on behalf of secret intelligence agency isn't the most romantic way to meet your future wife, but that's the real story of how I met your mother.

She was beautiful but I didn't have time to notice that until we had her back in the interrogation room and then, well, I was done for. I even admitted she was beautiful while pretending to be under a truth serum; your mom will insist I was actually under it because she refuses to believe it doesn't exist. We had to gain her trust, she was an asset.

Okay, if I'm being honest, she was just a pain my ass, but she grew on me.

Your mom is…special and not just because she's gifted. She sees the good in people, she doesn't give up, she turns heartbreak into strength, she shines light into the darkest parts of your soul, and she was patient enough to wait for me to get my shit together so we could be together. If she hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

"You're a terrible storyteller," Skye called from the doorway. She'd been watching him as he held their daughter against his bare chest, rocking her back to sleep while telling her the most boring version of their love story she'd ever heard; no wonder the kid was out like a light.

Grant glanced up with that cocky, handsome look of his that could land a woman pregnant; in this case, her. "Is that so? And you could have told it better, rookie?"

"Oh, damn right, Agent Ward." Skye stepped into the room and slid her arms up around his waist from behind him, so she could gaze down at their adorably tiny agent. "You didn't even tell her how she got her name, or how I kissed you first in that janitor's closet, or how it took me taking three slugs to the stomach for you get your head out of your ass long enough to realize you couldn't keep resisting your love for me. And you skipped out on all of the little-"

Grant cut her off with a kiss. She reached up to press her hands on either side of his face. He deepened the kiss, leaving her weak in the knees. She pulled away after a moment, shaking her head.

"After your horrible storytelling, I don't think she needs to witness us making her a little sister, do you? I'd like for her to reach her first birthday before we scar her for life."

He grinned. "She's asleep, all we have to do it put her back to bed and then you're damn right we're getting on that."

Skye lifted an eyebrow as he carefully laid the baby back in her crib. "Is that so?" He was high off his ass if he thought for one second she wasn't going to wake up screaming the moment they got their clothes off.

"Oh, that's an order, rookie," he informed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my S.O. anymore," she teased as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Aren't I, though?"

Skye shook her head, he was an idiot. She pressed her lips to his. She continued to kiss him as she led him out of the room. He was already half-naked, so what the hell?


End file.
